Sebuah Salam Untukmu
by BlueSatelite
Summary: Sebuah rahasia kecil Akashi tentang memori SMP, klub, dan seseorang yang berharga. Enjoy!


**Title: Sebuah Salam Untukmu**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disc: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti di depan ruang guru. Telinganya tertarik pada suara kecil dari dalam sana.

"... Walau tidak ada apa-apa, dan kondisinya malah memburuk, aku mungkin juga tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang..."

Itu suara Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten klub basketnya. Siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"... Aku suka basket, dan menerima kondisi ayahku sangatlah menakutkan bagiku. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sampai saat ini. Aku minta maaf..."

Akashi terpaku di depan pintu putih itu sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Wajah Nijimura terpampang dihadapannya.

"... Selamat malam," sapa Akashi. Akashi hanya memandang kosong pada wajah yang merengut itu. Omelannya tak Akashi dengar.

* * *

Hari ini Akashi ditunjuk sebagai kapten yang baru, menggantikan posisi seniornya, Nijimura. Dengan wajah lempeng Akashi berusaha menerimanya. Ini posisi kehormatan, posisi yang tidak main-main, dan yang lebih penting lagi, tentunya Nijimura menyerahkan posisi ini padanya tidak sembarangan. Nijimura pasti menaruh kepercayaan dan ekspektasi pada Akashi.

Akashi juga mengerti alasan utama Nijimura mundur dari tanggung jawabnya. Nijimura adalah contoh anak laki-laki yang diinginkan seluruh ayah di dunia ini. Akashi tidak tahu apa dia bisa berbuat yang sama apabila kasus Nijimura tertimpakan padanya. Tapi Akashi malah mendapati bayangan ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah mengijinkan seorang Akashi mundur dari kewajiban. Akashi menghela napas panjang.

Sekali lagi dia memandang Nijimura. Sosok seorang kapten yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sosok manusia ideal di mata Akashi.

* * *

Sejak Akashi menjadi kapten, dia sadar kesempatannya bertemu dengan Nijimura menjadi semakin jarang. Dibandingkan sekarang, Akashi lebih menyukai saat-saat Nijimura menjadi kapten dan dia sebagai wakilnya. Ada saja sedikit waktu yang bisa Akashi manfaatkan untuk sekadar berdiri disampingnya. Sekarang jangankan berdiri sebelahan, bertemu mata saja jarang. Kalau Akashi bisa pergi ke ujung jurang tertinggi, dia ingin meneriakkan bahwa dia merindukan Nijimura di sana, biar seluruh dunia mendengar.

"Kayaknya, seseorang harus segera membuat pengakuan cinta."

Tiba-tiba semua kepala anggota lini pertama klub basket SMP Teikou menoleh pada si cowok pirang yang barusan berbicara.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. Si Kuning Kise terkekeh kecil.

"Akashicchi itu loh," dia menunjuk Akashi yang sedang asyik membaca kertas formasi. Akashi yang sadar namanya disebutkan, langsung menoleh ke Kise.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Lagi, Kise terkekeh. Aomine yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Kise ikut terkekeh.

"Midorimacchi, ejakan buat dia coba," kata Kise. Midorima mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Bego! Midorima mana ngerti soal cinta-cintaan!" sahut Aomine. Midorima menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, berpikir. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, akhirnya Midorima dan Kuroko mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kise dan Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Hanya karena sedang istirahat, tolong jangan meracau tidak jelas." Akashi cuek.

"ADA NIJIMURA-SAN!"

Kepala Akashi spontan mendongak, membuat Kise dan Aomine sontak tertawa berguling-guling. Hampir Akashi berdiri dan menusukkan pulpen ke mata dua temannya itu, tapi ditahan oleh Midorima.

"Apa? Apa? Lagi ngapain ini?" tiba-tiba Murasakibara muncul dari pintu masuk klub. Tangannya membawa sebungkus besar snack. Mentang-mentang sedang istirahat.

"Ini loh, Murasakibaracchi, kan kita tau ya Akashicchi itu sudah lama suka sama Nijimura-san, tapi ngga dinyatain juga. Kan padahal bentar lagi dia lulus tuh," jelas Kise diamini Aomine.

"Oooo..." Murasakibara menguap. "Kayaknya harus cepat deh Aka-chin. Itu juga kalau Aka-chin mau hubungan jarak jauh," kata Murasakibara.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi ikut-ikutan menyimak, secara tanpa sadar.

"Aku ngga sengaja tuh dengar, kalo Nijimura-san bakal pindah ke Amerika setelah lulus. Ternyata selama ini Papanya sakit disana," jelas Murasakibara.

Telinga Akashi tuli mendengar desakan-desakan panik dari teman-temannya.

* * *

Akashi berjalan sendiri di lorong kelas menjelang sore. Mulai dari seminggu lalu, Kise sangat aktif untuk memberinya dukungan moral supaya mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Nijimura. Belakangan Kise semakin aktif dan berisik, jadi Akashi keceplosan dan berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya kalau bertemu dengan Nijimura. Kise kesenengan, Akashi jadi bingung.

Soal suka... Iya Akashi suka sih, sama Nijimura. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah berniat mengatakannya pada seniornya itu. Dia yakin perasaan ini hanya euforia remaja biasa, nanti juga hilang. Dia juga takut akan membebani Nijimura kalau dia mengatakan perasaannya.

Tapi sepertinya Akashi tidak bisa menghindari janjinya pada Kise. Bahkan sekarang Akashi merasa ada sosok Kise yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Akashi menghela napas panjang dan berbalik.

"Kise, pulang sana," tegur Akashi. Kise merasa tertangkap basah, segera menghampiri Akashi.

"Kayaknya, tadi aku liat Nijimura-san di lab Kimia deh, Akashicchi," bisiknya.

"_Kise._"

Kise langsung kabur mendengar suara Akashi.

* * *

Sambil menyeret kakinya, Akashi mengendap ke lab kimia. Dari ujung pintu dia mengintip, mencari senior berambut hitam sunsilk. Dari spot yang hampir tersembunyi, Akashi menemukan laki-laki itu. Akashi tertegun, janjinya pada Kise terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Aaah, kenapa dia harus peduli pada kata-kata Kise? Akashi tau Kise kan hanya usil. Tidak melaksanakan janjinya juga paling tidak apa-apa.

Tapi mumpung ada disini, sebaiknya dia menyapa Nijimura ya?

"Niji—"

Kata-kata Akashi terputus, menyadari keberadaan Nijimura yang tidak sendirian di sana. Ada cowok berambut abu-abu yang menemaninya. Mereka duduk berdua, membelakangi pintu. Nijimura mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan si cowok abu-abu. Digenggam dengan lembut dan menautkan jari mereka bersama.

Akashi lari dan tidak mau melihat lagi.

* * *

Akashi tidak menyalahkan Kise yang sudah menyuruhnya ke lab Kimia dan membuatnya menyaksikan pemandangan horor itu. Dia hanya mendiamkan Kise selama dua minggu 3 hari, sampai suatu hari Kise, ditemani Midorima, pergi ke rumahnya dan meminta ampun di sana. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Akashi, dia curhat panjang lebar seperti perempuan dihadapan dua temannya. Kise memeluknya dan mengatakan hal-hal untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Tapi tidak bisa semudah itu.

Di atas facade, dia bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenyataan adalah sebaliknya. Akashi pikir Kise cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa dia sudah capek membahas 'cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Lagipula, Akashi merasa bahwa sebetulnya ini salahnya sendiri. Dia punya waktu lebih dari dua tahun untuk mendekati Nijimura, tapi Akashi selalu mundur dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kalau saja dia bergerak cepat, Akashi yakin Nijimura pasti memilihnya daripada makhluk abu-abu itu.

Itu hanya 'kalau saja' sih.

* * *

"Eh, Akashi."

Akashi menyusuri bahu yang tadi menyenggol bahunya, terus ke atas dan mendapati wajah Nijimura. Akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali sejak empat bulan. Akashi diam, cengo, salah tingkah, dan merasa awkward. Sebuah debuman yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya menghampiri dadanya. Ini membuatnya merasa sesak napas.

"Nijimura-san... bagaimana ujiannya?" pertanyaan khas dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bukannya menanyai kabar malah bertanya tentang akademik.

"Yaa begitu deh," jawab Nijimura tidak acuh. Nijimura malah berdiri di depan Akashi. Sepertinya dia ingin mengobrol dengan Akashi atau gimana gitu. Mata Akashi melirik kesana-kemari.

"Gimana klub? Oh iya, kemarin juara nasional lagi ya? _As expected_ dari timnya Akashi sih," Nijimura mulai mengoceh. Kalau seperti ini, jiwa Akashi seperti terbang kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih kelas 1 sebagai wakil kaptennya Nijimura.

Dan itu membuat Akashi berpikir. Kira-kira kapan lagi mereka bisa bertemu sebelum Nijimura lulus?

"Nijimura-san, akan lanjut SMA dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Belum tahu sih. Tapi kayaknya ngga disini," jawab Nijimura cuek. Akashi menghela napas kecil, diam-diam.

"... Apa aku boleh menjabat tangan Nijimura-san sebentar?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Akashi mengambil tangan Nijimura. "Aku sangat senang bekerja denganmu sebagai wakil kapten untuk tim sekolah kita. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menunjukku sebagai kapten setelahmu. Aku senang bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi kapten yang baik bagi tim. Aku juga senang bisa mengenal Nijimura-san. Bagiku, Nijimura-san adalah orang yang hebat. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjalani masa depan yang cerah."

"Kok, rasanya kata-katamu aneh, Akashi..." Nijimura nyengir. Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kita akan bertemu di hari kelulusan nanti. Dan aku tahu, Nijimura-san akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh dariku. Makanya aku ingin mengucapkan apresiasiku disini, sekarang," jelas Akashi. Nijimura hanya menatapnya. "Kalau Nijimura-san bertemu Ayah, sampaikan salamku untuk beliau, ya."

Akashi melepas jabatan tangannya pada Nijimura. Dia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Yap, itu saja," Akashi tersenyum.

"Rasanya kau meninggalkan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Sebuah kata-kata yang jauh lebih penting daripada sambutan-sambutan tadi," gumam Nijimura.

"... Maksudnya?"

Nijimura tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Akashi.

"Kalau kau sedang melindungi dirimu sendiri, kau suka balik bertanya ya?" Nijimura terkekeh. "Akan kusampaikan salammu pada Ayahku. Akan kukatakan salam itu dari juniorku yang jenius dan sombong ini."

Nijimura berlalu. Meninggalkan Akashi dengan rambut yang meleng ke kanan sendirian.

"Nijimura-san... yang ini salamku untukmu...

... aku menyayangimu..."

* * *

TaMaT

* * *

Sedang merasa kreatif...? Jarang aku nulis FF secepat ini hahaha

Maaf kalo Akashi dan Nijimura-senpai kerasa OOC. Geregetan deh ngeliat mereka di anime /

Anyway, semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur ^_^

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
